


As I Sit Upon My Toilet Seat

by LizzyChrome



Category: Jurassic Park Original Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Death, Humor, Isla Nublar (Jurassic Park), Lawyer, Parody, Poetry, Spoof, Toilet, lawyer on the toilet, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22202659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyChrome/pseuds/LizzyChrome
Summary: In my life, I have written one poem that I'm truly proud of. This short piece was inspired by the famous toilet death of the lawyer Gennaro, in "Jurassic Park" (1993).
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	As I Sit Upon My Toilet Seat

**Author's Note:**

> _As I sit upon my toilet seat_

_Contemplating death_

_The mighty lizard gives a roar_

_I feel it's toxic breath_

_As I sit upon my toilet seat_

_Thinking of all I've hurt_

_The crooks that walked, the victims stalked,_

_The files full of dirt_

_Who defends the blood-sucking lawyer_

_Caught with his pants a'down,_

_When Fate and Justice finally meet_

_To greet him with a toothy frown?_

_As I sit upon my toilet seat_

_Now the one on trail_

_My crimes are plain, my chances drained_

_By Karma's Jurassic smile_

_As I sit upon my toilet set_

_Knowing the end is near_

_I release a crap,_

_Just a tiny one,_

_Mostly out of fear_

_I accept my fate this peaceful night_

_My tomb this shitty john_

_The T-rex lunges, plunges and roars,_

_And with one bite...I'm gone_


End file.
